Amarillo en degradé
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Shikamaru no desapareció, pero se fue decolorando. Sigue siendo el mismo, aunque nunca igual. Quizá lo único que no cambiará será el amarillo de la cocina.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** _WI?_

 _Para Elena._

* * *

 _Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting_  
 _Right there where you left it lying upside down._

 _When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded_  
 _The underside is lighter when you turn it around._

Ese día Shikamaru no tuvo tiempo de nada; no logró lavar la ropa, mucho menos limpiar los pisos, y aunque lavó los trastes que pudo en cuanto lo dejaron solo, no acabó de secar los vasos, los cuales se escurrían boca abajo en el fregadero, dejando un charco de agua que, si no lo limpiaba, dejaría una mancha blanquecina en el acero.

Fue a las siete de la mañana que su mamá falleció.

Arregló su habitación como pudo, adormilado y con ganas de mandar todo al carajo, se vistió y llegó al hospital, donde su padre le dijo que ya había mandado a los servicios funerarios para que prepararan el cuerpo. Ninguno habló mucho; se gastaron una cajetilla de cigarros hablando sobre qué ropa le iban a poner —Shikaku se decidió por un kimono blanco con detalles florales—, sobre el acta de defunción y la paga del hospital. La iban a enterrar en una parcela perteneciente a los Nara. Ahí descansaban los restos de los gatos que Shikamaru había tenido cuando fue niño, un perro que solo obedecía a Yoshino, y una rana que Shikaku adoptó en una de sus tantas misiones.

—El panteón de Konoha ya sobrepasa su capacidad —explicó Shikaku, quien no quería pedir un tramo de tierra para su esposa, como si fuera limosna.

—¿Y ya les avisaste?

—No.

Shikaku preguntó si Shikamaru quería desayunar; él negó. Entonces los llamó. A Shikamaru le dolió que nadie se sorprendiera; ya llevaba internada mucho tiempo y no era como que los milagros existieran. Que todos lo supieran con certeza fue lo que más le lastimó, que todos lo vieran con lástima desde antes que ella se muriera, que ni su familia supiera decir algo mejor que: «ahora ya no sufre»; como si fuera un maldito consuelo. Pero Shikamaru al final no dijo nada. Ni a Chouji, quien se había quedado junto a él como el fiel amigo que era, ni a Ino, quien se ocupaba de los arreglos florales y había preparado el funeral, sintiéndose la única capaz de hacer algo coordinado en aquella situación. Si decía algo, se iba a tirar a llorar, y no quería, porque ya había llorado muchas veces en las madrugadas pidiéndole a todos los dioses que la salvaran; que no podían sin ella.

…

El día de las madres fue uno de los más difíciles, igual que el funeral, pero más silencioso; se sentía como un fuerte recordatorio de que la mayoría disfrutaba el día con sus mamás, menos él. Nada era certero y él también había sido un tonto por creer que un día para festejarla era suficiente.

Shikamaru recordó que el año anterior no había tenido tiempo de comprarle un regalo a su madre; le llevó unas flores maltratadas que Ino básicamente le regaló porque eran las últimas que le quedaban. Se sentía arrepentido; no solo por no haber tenido tiempo para estar con su madre, sino porque Yoshino las había recibido con ilusión y le había dado un fuerte abrazo. Creyó durante un tiempo que no se había merecido ese agradecimiento, no había sido un buen hijo; siempre vago, cansado, no había ayudado lo suficiente, ni había hablado con ella tanto como debió. De saber que un día cercano ya no estaría, la habría abrazado diez veces al día, quizá más. Le habría dicho lo mucho que la amaba, lo feliz que estaba de tenerla en su vida, lo mucho que le agradecía que lo levantara en la mañana, que sus hotcakes eran los mejores y jamás había probado unos igual de ricos. Le habría dicho que era una mujer problemática; pero muy sabia, muy hermosa y muy fuerte.

Shikamaru sabía que ya no podía regresar el tiempo; era inútil pensar en que su mamá se había ido al cielo —Shikamaru no creía en eso—, o que la volvería a ver, que algún día ella reencarnaría. Siempre fue muy racional. Cuando Yoshino le ponía al canal paranormal, Shikamaru se hartaba la boca de decirle que eran falacias, que no creyera en nada de eso.

—¿Tú no crees en la vida después de la muerte? —preguntó Yoshino, con la ceja bien alta, todavía comiendo una barra de chocolate.

—Pues no. Cuando te mueres, te pudres y vuelves al ciclo de la vida. Del polvo al polvo.

Ojalá pudiera creer en ello —en el cielo y la reencarnación—. Quizás así se sentiría menos triste el saber que ella se había ido antes de tiempo.

…

Shikamaru no había visto llorar demasiado a su padre. Lo vio en el funeral, en el entierro. Luego casi nada. Una lágrima fugaz en el que sería su aniversario de bodas y ya está.

Shikaku tomó el hábito de ver películas de bajo presupuesto de Sunagakure. Ya retirado, el hombre se pasaba gran parte del día en el sofá. A Shikamaru le daba la mala espina de que su padre estaba deprimido; había noches en las que se iba y ya regresaba tarde, oliendo a tabaco y con los dedos pintados de azul. Eran sus nuevos vicios; las películas románticas de tres ryōs y el billar. Shikamaru no decía mucho al respecto, prefería que se distrajera un rato, después de todo eran cosas más o menos saludables.

—¿Cuánto ganaste anoche?

—Nada, no aposté.

—Pensé que tú e Inoichi-san apostaban siempre.

—No fue anoche, a su esposa no le gusta que salga tanto.

—¿Entonces con quién jugaste?

—Con nadie. Yo solo.

Eran esos detalles —tal vez— los más tristes; que Yoshino no pudiera regañarlo más, que Shikaku hiciera lo que quisiera y no hubiera alguien que le dijera que debía estar en casa a las nueve. Shikamaru podría, quizás, con el riesgo de verse estúpido, porque antes jamás le había importado la hora a la que llegaba su papá.

—No quería llegar —confesó años más tarde, en un viernes de apagón a la luz de las velas—. No quería ver la cama vacía; el saber que ella no estaba esperándome, lo hacía peor.

…

Los invitaron a casa de Chōza para navidad, pero a ninguno le apetecía ir de verdad. Se sentían extraños sin Yoshino, como si les hubieran amputado un brazo. A Shikamaru no le gustó que los invitaran, aunque no desconfiaba de la buena voluntad de los Akimichi. Pensaba que era mejor no celebrar nada, hacer como si el día no existiera en lugar de fingir que estaban felices por la celebración y el inminente año nuevo.

—Es una mierda la navidad —dijo Shikamaru con desgano mientras cambiaba canales junto a su padre.

—¿Y si vemos El Grinch? —sugirió Shikaku, entre resignado y divertido.

—Qué problemático.

...

Yoshino siempre fue de un color vivo. Shikamaru la recordaba en amarillo, con aroma a perejil. Vivaz, alegre, llena de fortaleza y belleza. Yoshino era energía y voluntad; las cosas de las que carecían tanto él como su padre. Había lapsos en los que se asustaba y le daba miedo no recordar su voz. No la había escuchado en mucho tiempo, su risa ya se estaba desdibujando de las paredes. La cocina ya necesitaba remodelarse y Shikamaru se negaba a cambiar el tipo de azulejo.

—Ya no hay de ese modelo —repitió el vendedor, harto de haberlo reiterado por quinta vez—. No los hacen más, están pasados de moda, puede elegir alguno del mismo tono.

El joven dijo que volvería más tarde, sin poder decidir de inmediato. Tomó los folletos y se fue a casa.

—¿Por qué no eliges de estos? —sugirió Temari en cuanto vio unos elegantes y de colores suaves.

—No sé si a mi mamá le habrían gustado —contó con pesar, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

Ella ya no estaba, no los vigilaba desde el cielo, Shikamaru podría incendiar la casa y a Yoshino no le afectaría en lo mínimo.

…

Chouji le enseñó a preparar los platillos más elementales. Shikamaru aprendió tres cosas:

1\. La sal, la cebolla y el ajo son indispensables.

2\. El consomé de pollo hará que todo (casi todo) sepa mejor.

3\. Puedes jugar con las especias, pero abusar de ellas no está bien.

—¿Cómo es que nunca le ayudaste a Yoshino-san con la comida?

—Se nos hacía problemático. Ella siempre pensó que mi forma de ser no pegaba con esforzarse a hacer una buena cena.

—Pues deberás aprender. Nadie merece comer huevos y sopa instantánea toda la vida.

La sopa sabía rica, aunque Shikamaru sabía que Yoshino tenía sus secretos y al caldo le faltaba el toque final de su mamá. El Nara sonrió mientras removía la cuchara, y Chouji lo miró comprensivo.

—Algunos días la extraño más que otros.

Chouji no dijo nada; y tampoco necesitó hacerlo. Bastó con que le agregara un chorrito de leche a la sopa para que Shikamaru le estuviera eternamente agradecido.

...

Fue una tarde de abril en la que llegó a casa y por un minuto se le olvidó su condición.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué!

No hubo respuesta, Shikamaru se rió después de unos segundos. Al menos ya no le daban tantas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Un día Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que no la vería más. Nunca volvería a oírla, a abrazarla. Parecería obvio, dado que estaba muerta; pero Shikamaru nunca profundizó en ello como esa vez. No era como esas veces en que Yoshino se enfadaba y le decía que jamás volvería a doblarle la ropa, era algo definitivo, tan irreversible, tan contundente y firme que Shikamaru se sintió vacío.

—¿Te das cuenta? Jamás volveremos a verla —dijo a su padre, mientras terminaban de tender la ropa.

Shikaku suspiró profundo, y asintió. Nadie les despertaría de la pesadilla; no era una película, ni un libro o una obra de teatro. Era la realidad, la maldita realidad metiéndoseles entre los cumpleaños y las mañanas de hotcakes.

...

A veces se preguntaba por qué les había pasado eso a ellos y no a alguien más. Le parecía que el destino era una ruleta cruel, y la gente buena no merecía esas cosas. Al menos; Yoshino no se lo merecía porque era una excelente madre y una esposa cariñosa y dedicada, era generosa con los más desafortunados y amable con los aldeanos. Era demasiado buena, a pesar de que se fastidiara con facilidad y le gustara molestar a su esposo y a su hijo. Shikamaru se molestó cuando escuchó a una vecina decir que había visto su fantasma vagando.

—Qué estupideces tienen qué inventar para llamar la atención.

Shikaku sonrió y suspiró, sabiendo que Shikamaru tenía poca paciencia para las cosas que consideraba tontas.

—Tal vez sí la vio.

—Producto de una mente sugestionada. Si mamá fuera un fantasma, ¿entonces por qué no se nos aparece a nosotros? Somos su familia, ella nos quería más a nosotros.

Shikaku esta vez se rió.

—Claro, si tu madre fuera un fantasma, ya se habría aparecido para echarnos en cara de que el canal paranormal tenía razón. No te pongas celoso de la vecina.

—Tsk. No son celos, viejo, qué problemático —dijo volteando la cara roja hacia otro lado. No lo eran, era enfado y nada más.

...

Shikamaru aprendió a lidiar con la muerte de Yoshino con los años, y aunque las lágrimas aparecían en momentos esporádicos, se había hecho a la idea con el pasar del tiempo. Nunca iba a sanar aquella herida; el agujero que Yoshino dejó en su vida nunca podría ser llenado, pero al menos el dolor se había apaciguado, las depresiones habían acabado, y el empezar una huerta con su padre, era una forma de sanarse a sí mismos. Empezar algo diferente y aprender del amor que su madre sentía por su jardín.

—¿La albahaca es esta?

—Arranca una hoja y huélela.

—No, es menta.

Separaron las hierbas con letreros una vez que las plantaron. Ino había recomendado que les pusieran tabaco para evitar que otras especies contaminaran la tierra con sus desechos y además les había dado vitaminas para la huerta. Al final no habían redecorado la cocina, pero tendrían que hacerlo pronto, por lo que Shikamaru había elegido tres diseños en el mismo tono amarillo de los azulejos anteriores. Igual ninguno le gustaba lo suficiente. Sin saber realmente por qué, le escribió una carta a Temari contándole sobre ello.

«Ninguno me convence como para elegirlo, y es una decisión importante, ¿sabes? Estará ahí por otros veinte años, tal vez. ¿Debería esperar a encontrar "el azulejo perfecto" o estoy exagerando?»

...

Una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvieron qué hacer, fue deshacerse de la ropa de Yoshino. Ella quería que fuera donada, lo mencionó varias veces a lo largo de su vida. No quería que se quedara ahí entre la ropa de Shikaku, recordándole que no estaba cada que abría el clóset. Era algo alarmante saber que Yoshino siempre sospechó que se iría primero.

Una vez que tuvieron tiempo y se hicieron a la idea de que era lo mejor, sacaron la ropa y la dividieron en cajas. Lo que podía donarse y lo que ya no, como esa blusa de propaganda que Yoshino usaba para pintar la casa.

—¿Me puedo quedar con este?

Shikaku observó lo que su hijo sostenía. Era un suéter color lila, uno que Yoshino solía usar con frecuencia. Asintió sin dudarlo, podían darse un gusto de vez en cuando. Los kimonos eran muy bonitos y estaban en buen estado, por lo que decidieron regalarle uno a Ino y otro a Temari, quien ya era visita frecuente por la casa. Shikaku sabía que pronto la mujer se mudaría a Konoha, y entonces Shikamaru haría su vida aparte.

Era duro el saber que pronto se quedaría solo. Con Yoshino, al menos habría sido un poco más fácil el dejar ir a su polluelo del nido.

...

A veces soñaba con ella. Shikamaru aprovechaba para abrazarla y le pedía que no lo dejara jamás. Con el tiempo apreció más esos abrazos imaginarios. Soñarla era la única forma que tenía de desahogarse, aunque fuera mentira, Shikamaru se sentía feliz por esos pequeños ratos donde podía tocarla y escucharla una vez más.

...

Temari llegó una semana después de que Shikamaru le mandara la carta contándole de los azulejos, esperando que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Un anciano en Suna puede hacer un lote de azulejos artesanales que se parezcan a los que tiene tu cocina, le pregunté si podían tener el mismo color y me ha dicho que sí. Hace muy buenos trabajos, deberías contactarlo.

El olor de hotcakes se alzaba en la cocina. Shikamaru ya era experto volteándolos sin que se le rompieran.

—¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco... no tenías qué buscar opciones por mí...

—¿En serio? Parecías muy angustiado por los azulejos, así que...

Shikaku se rió por lo bajo de las mejillas rojas de su hijo mientras murmuraba lo problemática que era la rubia.

—¿Te gusta la miel, Temari?

—Sí, Shikaku-san.

No sabían ni por asomo como los de Yoshino, pero no estaban tan mal. Quizá algún día Shikamaru pudiese averiguar el secreto de la receta. Por lo mientras, se conformaba cocinando entre el amarillo que amaba su mamá.

 _Everything stays right where you left it._  
 _Everything stays, but it still changes._

 _Ever so slightly, daily and nightly._  
 _In little ways when everything stays._

...

..

.


End file.
